


Not Like This

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was not meant to happen. It wasn't meant to be like this. But as it had happened, Harry was going to do his best to forget this. Well, until...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Not Like This

Harry opened the sliding glass door, and looked in incredulity at the blonde haired boy sitting there, staring out the window, and not seeming to notice that his sworn enemy and rival had appeared in front of the door.

Oh this was going to be just perfect. There was literally no other carriage on the train that wasn't full, so he had no choice but to sit here, or go and sit with a bunch of judgmental people who thought he was an attention seeking prat. 

Harry decided that it was best to not make his presence known to Draco, and stepped into the compartment, sliding the door closed as silently as he could.   
Even though Harry had tried his best to enter silent, Draco still looked up, startled at the sudden appearance of the very person he'd been avoiding.

Harry was prepared to bear the brunt of a bitter insult, and thought he was going to get it even worse, judging by the look on the grey eyed boy's face when he saw that it was none other than Harry attention-seeking Potter himself.

But then Draco just glared at him for a while before turning his head away from Harry, staring out the window again. 

Harry looked bewildered at first, what with Draco sodding Malfoy passing up a perfect opportunity to bully and harass and generally annoy Harry. But then he just shrugged, because if you get a good piece of meat then why throw it away right? Or it was something like that anyway. 

Harry, after hoisting his trunk up onto the baggage rack, plunked down on his seat, opposite Draco, who was deliberately trying to avoid meeting Harry's eyes, but Harry didn't understand why the idiot just wouldn't look at him. 

Harry leaned back in his seat, studying Draco. He seemed to be blushing, though Harry couldn't be sure.

"Anything interesting out there?" Harry asked, trying to defuse the tension between the two boys, inwardly cringing at his attempt to start a conversation.   
"Loads" Draco answered, still not looking at Harry. "Loads more than in here" He added, smirking.

Why was he still not looking at Harry?

"Seems like that, judging by the fact that you haven't looked at me at all since glaring at me, which I totally didn't deserve by the way" said Harry, trying not to dwell on the blush that was now evident on the pale boy's face.

"You deserved it" Draco said coolly, smiling out the window. 

"Pray tell me how?" Harry questioned.

Draco looked nice with a smile on his face… wait, what? Where'd that come from? 

"How about because you're an ass" He said, rolling his eyes.

"The same could be said about you, you know" Harry said, annoyed.

"Nope, it can't. I'm not an attention seeking prat like you Potter" Draco said, finally looking at him, and he had a sneer on his face instead of the small smile that he'd wore before. 

Just when Harry thought they could go one moment without this…

"Shut up" Harry said, his mood instantly shifting from curious to annoyed.

Draco smirked at his triumph, at trying to get a rise out of Harry.

"It's so easy to annoy, you're so weak and pathetic" he said, leering at Harry. 

Suddenly, Harry got up, and walked towards Draco's seat, pushing the blonde haired boy back against his seat. 

Draco looked up in a puzzled way, not understanding what was happening just yet.

Honestly, Harry was sick and tired of putting up with Draco's shit, this was going to stop, now, and Harry was making sure of it. 

When he had Draco, pressed up against the back of the seat with a very confused look in his eyes, Harry made to take out his wand from his back pocket… but something about the look he was giving him, it just… he couldn't. 

So he, to both the boys' great surprise, leaned down, and kissed Draco. 

It was a small and chaste kiss really, with no points of contact between them.

Well, that was until Draco put his hands on Harry's chest, bunching up the fabric of his clothes in his hands, pulling Harry closer, making him lean forward a bit more.

Harry moaned quietly as Draco pulled him closer, his mouth opening against Harry's, slipping his tongue in Harry's mouth as if nothing could be more natural than kissing the person you'd been enemies with since you were 11. 

Their lips moved in sync, Draco tasted of sour green apples and honey.

He kissed him deeply, his soft lips moving against Harry's, but they were careful, calm, when Harry was utterly confuzzeled by all this. How could Draco be so calm while he was kissing his enemy of 5 bloody years? 

Harry moved even closer then, and hoisted his leg up beside Draco's seat, sliding onto his lap, straddling him. Harry had his hands in the Slytherin's hair, which felt as soft as silk between his fingers. Harry grasped the strands of hair tightly, but not tightly enough to hurt, and pulled Draco's mouth closer, kissing him as if he would never kiss him again, which could be very true, for all Harry knew.

Draco gasped as Harry straddled him, his hands gliding down to Harry's waist, pulling the raven haired boy closer, their bodies melding together perfectly, as if they would never part. 

Draco groaned as Harry pulled on his hair, and kissed him like nothing else in the world mattered, and maybe nothing else did matter in that moment.   
Harry kissed him sloppily, without the least bit of elegance, as if he'd never kissed anyone else before, which was very much probable, Draco realized suddenly. This could be Harry Potter's first kiss, and Draco was stealing it. 

Sod that, he'd think about it later. It didn't matter now. 

They kissed as long as they could, but they soon had to come up for breathe. 

Harry looked gorgeous; Draco thought as the shorter boy panted his lips glossy and chafed. His eyes wide, looking like he himself didn't know how he'd come from bickering with Draco to sitting on his lap. 

Draco grinned at the baffled look on Harry's face and placed a soft kiss on the corner his mouth, and then started trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck.   
Harry shivered, tilting his neck to the side to receive Draco's soft, gossamer like kisses, clutching his hair to steady himself, pulling him closer.

He gasped as Draco nibbled on the soft flesh of his throat, swiping out his tongue to lave over the particular bite. 

Draco felt as if he would spontaneously combust when Harry gasped, and without really thinking about repercussions or the fact that anyone could see them through the glass door, he gripped Harry's waist, fingers digging into soft skin, and lifted him off of his lap and to the seat beside him, immediately moving over Harry, pushing him onto his back, and hovering over him on his hands and knees, with Harry's emerald green eyes looking up at him with undisguised confusion.   
Positioning his hands on either side of Harry's head, he leaned down, his lips crashing down on his, and Harry, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck, kissed him with almost equal ardor and enthusiasm. 

Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, pulling him closer, and feeling his erection against his stomach. Draco let out a low moan, and kissed him when-   
"Harry what the heck?" came Hermione's voice from the direction of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, my first attempt at writing Fan-fiction... hehe...  
> Please keep in mind that I'm not a native English speaker, and I may make some grammatical errors and stuff, please don't hesitate to point them out.


End file.
